I'll find a way
by Altonen
Summary: I'll make you crack... One way or another.


**Warnings**: Slight mention of blood and horny homosexuals. This is a Yakuza AU requested by Tumblr user buttachi.

* * *

From the ceiling an extension wire with an attached small light bulb started to waver. A pair of obsidian eyes began to slowly open before they viciously closed. The source of light may have been small, but his eyes weren't able to adjust to it. This time, before opening his eyes, the male tilted his head downwards so his eyes would meet the ground. It worked. He blinked his eyes a few times and waited a few minutes before raising his head back into its original position.

He was too focused on the pain his eyes had caused him that he hadn't been able to let one fact sink in. He could see. His eyes weren't blind folded, injured nor removed. That only meant one thing to him. _He wasn't getting out alive_.His arms were restricted by dirt white ropes which were tied to the chair he was occupying. His legs were in the same state – constructed by something he had no control of.

He wasn't stupid. He had been in this positing before. His captures knew what they were doing – so trying to escape would be futile. The male was aged 25 and known as Uchiha Sasuke. His black hair framed his face in a fitting way and went with his outfit. A frustrated sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. His chest was bare. They planned to torture him. He had to find a way out.

Sasuke's eyes darted around the room in hope of some means of escape, some hope. There was nothing. The room was empty. The walls were cemented; this was most likely to keep the victim's screams only heard by its capture. The screeching sound of a metal door being forced open rung in his ears like a death siren – loud and mocking. It was time. He made sure to maintain his composure. His eyes seemed empty and cold. He couldn't show pain, couldn't show fear.

The sounds of footsteps were barely audible, but due to previous experience he was able to pick it up. A pair of azure eyes locked with his onyx eyes. The other male bend his upper body forward and placed a hand on each side of the chair so that his arms rested on the Uchiha's shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart. Both of them could feel the other's faint breath against the skin of their face.

The other male (who happened to have blond hair) started to sprout a triumphant smirk on his face. He leaned his face forwards so that his next words would be stuck in Sasuke's head. "Sasuke… It's just you and me this time."

Sasuke froze. That voice, he recognised it. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly at the shock he had received. "Naruto…" He whispered back. He was shocked that he hadn't recognised the other by just his appearance. How could he forget Uzumaki Naruto?

Both males went to the same school as children, but fate separated them apart. They were best friends, but after Sasuke had to leave they lost contact. Sasuke let out a rough chuckle, at the situation that they were in, before speaking. "Isn't it funny, how we both ended up in this fucked up organisation?"

"Hm… Quite so," Naruto said before moving his face back to its original position – inches away from Sasuke's face. They had met each other a few years ago but at that time they were surrounding by others. There was no time for them to speak a word to each other. However, this time it was _different_.

The Uzumaki lifted his right hand from its original position and harshly gripped the other's lower half face. Naruto had to admit, that the other did have a wonderful face. _What a waste. _Sasuke swung his head from side to side in hopes of the other losing his grip, he didn't. However, he had enough control of his mouth to spit out some saliva on the blond's face.

Naruto's face scrunched up in annoyance, but he didn't remove his grip or the drop of saliva which was beginning to drip down his face. He squeezed harder. "Now listen here Uchiha. Tell me what I need to know and I'll let you die in peace," the Uzumaki spoke, a slight tint of venom lacing his words.

Only the sound of silence could be heard. Naruto gritted his teeth together. He knew the Uchiha. Sasuke could be tortured in the most horrendous ways possible, but he wouldn't say a word. Scaring his skin with pain, attacking his mind or assaulting him – none would work. There was only one thing that he could think of, **pleasure.**

As a Yakuza he was prepared to do anything. It wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy such an act. In fact, he would love to perform such a sin. The door was locked behind him by a fellow member, so there was no way that Sasuke could escape if he was released. With a nod to himself, he let go of the other's chin. He wrapped both of his tanned arms around the Uchiha's neck before settling down on his lap. Each of Naruto's legs was on each side of Sasuke. Their groins were making close contact.

This was one of Naruto's favourite part of his job, the thrill. His blood was continually being pumped around his body at an alarming speed. Naruto locked his eyes with the other. He saw the confusion in them, even though it was only slight. Without thinking, Naruto leaned forwards and tilted his head to the side. His lips were millimetres away from the other's. "Have fun," were the two words that were uttered by Sasuke. That was enough.

Naruto's tongue darted out of his mouth to quickly coat his upper lip then his lower lip. Those two words were enough. He tilted his head to the side before he roughly pressed his lips against the others. As he did so, he slowly slid his eyes closed. Unlike his own lips, Sasuke's were more chapped and dry. Surprisingly, Sasuke made the next move. He moved his lips against the others. Naruto's lips were moist enough to allow both of their lips to glide over each other smoothly.

After that, Sasuke had to close his eyes. He just wanted to lose himself to the pleasure. **To forget about the situation that he was in**. Naruto made sure that his bottom lip was in between the other's lips and that his top lip was above them. It was a small sign, but it asserted his dominance – something which Sasuke prided himself on. The soft sound of flesh smacking together was made as their lips broke apart for a small second and came back together again. It wasn't enough. Naruto wanted more, and he was sure Sasuke did too.

He pulled back to observe the other's state. He could hear the Uchiha's pants even if they were light. They hadn't even done much yet. Naruto's tongue darted out from his slightly parted lips. However, instead of coating his own lips, this time it made contact with Sasuke's upper lip. His tongue traced over both lips before they pushed through Sasuke's lips and into his mouth.

The warmth that entered his mouth startled him, it was an endearing feeling he had been neglected of for a while. Sasuke's tongue made contact with Naruto's and he knew what he would never get enough of his taste. His tongue circled the blond's before it applied a layer of his own saliva around Naruto's mouth and to his tongue. Naruto was the one to pull back. As he did so, a small trail of saliva followed Sasuke's mouth to his lips.

Just like before, Naruto moved his head closer to Sasuke's. Simultaneously, both of their eyes opened but they remained half-lidded with desire. It was Sasuke who then used both of his set of teeth to bite down on Naruto's lower lip – hard. He didn't remove his teeth until he felt the metallic taste of blood. Naruto's eyes were more alert, he was surprised. Not surprised that the Uchiha liked such a thing. He was surprised that he dared to do a thing.

Sasuke's tongue licked away at the blood that had surfaced on the Uzumaki's bottom lip. It tasted so fucking raw and he loved it. Naruto's hands made their way upwards, from being wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, towards the Uchiha's hair. As soon as they reached their targeted area, Naruto fisted the ending of Sasuke's hair with both of his hands. He then gave one forceful tug to allow the other's head to be bent backwards.

At the same time, Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut in slight pain. Naruto allowed a smirk to grace itself onto his face. A whine like sound emerged from Sasuke's mouth as he waited for Naruto to do something, anything. Naruto placed a soft kiss next to the other's right ear. Sasuke's eyes opened slightly at the action, the blond's action shocked him. However, what the other did next didn't.

The Uzumaki used both of his set of teeth to bite down on Sasuke's ear lobe. A weak whimper emitted from Sasuke's lips at the action. He could feel his blood seep from his skin and he wished he could see it. Naruto sucked on the blood, enjoying the taste. He had taste so much blood, but never had he tasted such a blood like the other's. It was a dark shade of red and had this sultry taste.

Naruto removed his left hand from Sasuke's hair and started to caress the junction of his pale neck. A shiver made its way down Sasuke's spine at the feeling of the blond's rough and scared hands stroking his skin. The blond then moved his hand back to its original position and gave the Uchiha's hair another sharp tug. This lead to the same reaction as before – Sasuke's eyes shutting tight in pain.

After that, Naruto placed his lips against where the neck connects with the shoulder and collar bone. His lips were already wet from his previous actions, so he started to gently kiss Sasuke's neck with a closed mouth. It was if he was giving him a mouthed kiss on the lips. He then started to kiss around the surrounding area of Sasuke's neck. This elicited a soft moan from Sasuke.

It was humorous how gentle both of them were. They were human and it was in their nature. However… They also had another side to them. Their life style had shaped them into a different person who craved pain and pleasure.

Naruto then started to slowly open his mouth in between kisses until he was just kissing his neck with an open mouth, separating his lips as he kissed his skin. As well as that, he used the tip of his tongue to lick Sasuke's neck before blowing on the same spot. Sasuke loved the feeling, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, so much more.

Then it happened… He felt the sensation of his skin being bitten by teeth and being stretched before it was lowered. It was just then that they had both realised they had been silent since Sasuke's confirmation. It amazed them how they were able to communicate without actually communicating. Naruto moved away from Sasuke's neck to inspect the other's situation.

Each of them felt hot and frustrated. They both wanted to do more, but they weren't able to figure out what was stopping them. Now that Naruto was simply gazing at Sasuke, he noticed something. Underneath him he could feel something beginning to harden. To Naruto, it wasn't hard enough. Sasuke seemed to notice what Naruto had and wanted to beg him to touch him, but he didn't. He wasn't about to succumb to Naruto, not yet anyway.

"Sasuke… Let me help you with your _big _problem," Naruto had spoken, his tone sounding seductive and promising. Before Sasuke could reply back, the blond had already taken action. He used his ass to grind down on the other's semi-hard clothed erection. He continued to rock his hips forwards and backwards. He let a strangled moan as Sasuke's cock had started to harden more.

The bulge he felt meant that what he was doing was working, so he continued. He started to move his hips in a circular motion at a slow pace. Sasuke let out a frustrated groan, he wanted to feel more. He knew Naruto was doing this on purpose and he hated it. That didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself right now. Now Naruto was rocking his hips in a forward and backward motion as well as a circular one.

Sasuke still wouldn't ask for more, this wasn't getting anywhere. "Beg," was the only word that Naruto uttered. If Sasuke wanted more, then he had to submit. Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was torn. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have Naruto.

"Fuck me," was all that he stated, and that was all that Naruto needed to here.

"I'd love to," Naruto replied back, a smirk marred on his face once again. The Uzumaki's blue eyes were clouded with lust as they gazed hungrily at the panting Uchiha.

* * *

**AN**: If this is liked enough, I'll continue it. All love appreciated.


End file.
